Second Chances: The Story's The Same
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Laurie Simon faces an old threat, Rick and her family must find a way to protect her. All Comments Reviews Constructive Criticism welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: The Story's The Same.  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Story  
  
When Laurie Simon faces an old threat, Rick and her family  
must find a way to protect her.  
  
This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
She lay on the cot, trying unsuccessfully to free her wrists. Too weak to try to squeeze her hand through the handcuffs, she hooked the chain onto one of the springs of the bed and pulled. The only result was the wire snapped and cut her hand.  
  
Damn, can't even manage to free myself without drawing blood, she swore inwardly. Suddenly she heard the knob on the door turning, and frightened, drew back against the headboard.  
  
As the door opened, she saw the well-dressed man who had greeted her that morning when she woke. "Mrs. Simon, I hope you're feeling better?" he inquired solicitously.  
  
"No, I don't, I feel so weak, please let me go home, please?" she begged, hating herself for groveling. He shook his head, then turning to look outside the room, beckoned for someone. "I thought you might like some company, ma'am, at least they'll give you incentive, shall we say?"  
  
"No!" she gasped, seeing the brutal man who had abducted her dragging two people into the light.  
  
She was beaten, now she'd have to do what they said. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"We have a special treat on Morning In the Valley of the Sun, with us is a California transplant, Mr. Rick Simon of Simon & Simon Investigations. He's here to discuss holiday scams and how to avoid being a victim." the chirpy hostess said, showing Rick her teethy smile.  
  
The older Simon plastered a sick grin on his face, damn it A.J., why did you have to get the flu and stick me with this gig. he thought. "Uh, good morning Beverly, thank you for having me on," he managed, trying not to look at her fake boobs.  
  
Off camera, Laurie was dying with laughter inside; she knew exactly what Rick was doing. "Steve, I wish you could see this", she "told" her friend, and heard his faint amusement. She wanted so badly to turn her transmitter on and let Robbie hear his father, but the electronics in the device were liable to interfere with the microwave transmission of the station. Not to mention embarrass the heck out of her husband.  
  
"Now, Rick, what is the number one scam that makes the rounds during the month of December." she purred, leaning forward. "Hm, well, the most popular is the fake ti..uh charity calls, the ones you always get during dinner", he replied, stumbling over his almost Freudian slip. "Then there's the old "collecting clothes and goods", that allows thieves to case a neighborhood and rip off your Christmas goodies. You see the truck, you think they're helping others but they're really helping themselves, and of course...."  
  
"Fine, fine, Rick, that's very important information.", the hostess interrupted, causing an scowl to cross the older Simons' face. "But you also have a special person with you today, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, my wife Laurie is here.", Rick smiled, turning and winking at her. She smiled back, then saw his expression change as Beverly continued, "As if everybody didn't know, Laurie is the famous author Laurel Light Scott, who met her husband when he was her bodyguard during the publication of her third book of stories. Tell me, Rick, how does it feel to be married to a celebrity, you must get an awful lot of business because of who you meet?" Seeing him turning red with anger, Laurie told him, "Count to ten, darling, she's not worth it." He glanced over at his wife, then she mouthed, "Please, let me do something?"  
  
"Well, Beverly, most of the time we're just simple, average homebodies.", he started, then stopped as Laurie came from off camera, and flounced into his lap.  
  
The imitation smile on the hostess's face froze as Rick said, "Where you been, baby?" and passionately kissed Laurie. Seeing the stares of the camera operators, she came up for air, then breathlessly replied, "getting more celebrity clients for you, dear!  
  
After all, you were only a private investigator for ten years before we met."  
  
"Aw, honey, I was nothing without you!", he added, hamming it up. Glancing at the knowing smirks on the floor crew's faces, Laurie decided to finish the charade.  
  
"Actually, Beverly,", she simpered, swinging her legs, "You're entitled to two more pieces of special information." After Laurie got up, Rick took her arm and standing, said, "One, I've never gotten a client out of my wife's public status." "And two,", Laurie added, startling the surprised host. "My name is Laurie Light Simon, the name I answer to and the name I'm proud of! Have a happy holiday".  
  
Taking his microphone off, Rick led her by the hand and walked off the set, as the stuttering Beverly choked out a "We'll be right back!"  
  
Outside the studio, the floor manager blustered, "That was uncalled for, we were on live TV!" Laurie swung around on the guy, "So was her pot shots at my husband! You can just forget my ever appearing on any show at this station again!"  
  
Suddenly she felt Rick's arms around her, "Let it go, sweetheart, it's not worth it!" Sighing, she looked up at him. "Yes, Rick, let's go home."  
  
As they drove along the highway, Laurie put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that was so bad, darling. I was looking forward to a fun time, instead of.."  
  
"I know, darlin', I'm just glad A.J. didn't do the show. You know what the  
  
problem is?" he teased as he put his arm around her, steering with one hand.  
  
"What, Rick?" she returned, enjoying his closeness. "You don't have a thick enough skin to be a celebrity. You've never had the meanness, that's why it was so surprising for that, that." "Bimbo?" she laughed. "Darling, I heard your little slip of the tongue; I nearly knocked the cameraman over because I knew what you were thinking!"  
  
'You did, did you?" he smiled. "Yes, especially when she leaned over, I thought she was going to fall out! She was trying to flirt with you, you know!" she giggled, blushing.  
  
"Waste of effort, my sweetheart. Especially when all I have to do is look at you." Rick said, stroking her cheek. "Oh, if I ever needed a reminder of what I have in you, my love!' she told him, kissing his ear.  
  
Just then a siren blared, and surprised, he pulled over to the shoulder of the highway, as Laurie frowned, saying, "We weren't going that fast, Rick!"  
  
As they saw the sheriff's car pull in front of them, both Simons relaxed. "That stinker, he's not too big to be swatted, Laurie.", Rick groaned, seeing his son approach the car.  
  
Focusing on Robbie's serious expression, they were both startled when he opened the driver's side door and hugged his father. "Pop, why didn't you answer your transmitter! We've been worried about you!"  
  
"We're ok, son, what happened?", he replied, concerned. Laurie got out and came around the truck, embracing her boy, as he answered, "There was a bomb threat made after that morning program, they said you were both dead if Mom's book came out next week!"  
  
"What, oh, no Robbie, that's awful! When did that happen? We've only been on the road about 15 minutes!", she explained. "About 10 minutes ago, I got a call from Captain Ron and when I couldn't raise you on the transmitter, I thought, well, I decided to catch up with you two!", he said.  
  
"Robbie, it's probably just a crank, I'm sorry you were worried, son." Rick put a hand on his son's arm. "I just forgot to turn it on, that's all. I'll put it on now."  
  
Letting out a deep breath, the tall deputy smiled, "That's all right, Pop, I'm just sorry I missed seeing you guys put that stupid woman in her place. You should have heard the Chief, you could hear him laughing all the way in the office!"  
  
"Well, one thing I know, Rick, if they didn't know who the Simons were, they know now!" Laurie laughed.  
  
Facing his wife two days later, Rick had cause to remember that threat.  
  
"Laurie, I don't want you to go. If A.J. and I didn't have such a heavy case load this week, I'd travel with you to make sure you were safe. It's just not worth it!" Rick told his wife in exasperation. Pacing around their living room, he refused to look as her as she tried reach out to him.  
  
"Darling, I have to, it's just to Chicago and Denver. I turned down going anywhere else. Please, I'll be all right, I'll only be by myself one night, then Robin's going to meet me for the last three days." she insisted, trying to calm him. "Oscar said himself that those threats were a hoax. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody at the publisher did it!"  
  
"Sweetheart, I don't trust that book company, I still think someone there worked for Willowby. You have no real security, other than that glorified go-fer Ralph. Listen to me," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
  
"I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you, darlin'. Now, what if we tell your publisher that you'll do Denver but not Chicago; at least I wouldn't be so far away!" he said, pleading his case.  
  
Laurie was about to tell Rick no until it hit her; he had always been the one to give way, when had she ever done the same for him? She would be alone in a city that held bad memories, no one to hold her or take care of her. At least Robin would be with her in Denver. Putting her arms around him, she rested her face against his.  
  
"Forgive me, Rick. You're right, I don't have to go to Chicago, I hate traveling by myself. I'll call the promoters right now, if they don't like it they can whistle!" Laurie declared, then kissed him.  
  
"Mrs. Simon, I think I love you!" he replied, kissing her all over her face. Lifting her up in his arms, Rick whispered, "thank you, my angel, I never want anything to hurt you!  
  
At least Robin will be along, she won't take any guff!" he added, as she melted against him. "Darling, anything you want!" she sighed.  
  
"Anything?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, then picking her up, carried her laughing to their room. Unfortunately the ringing of the phone interrupted him in mid- stride, and grumbling, he set her down and picked up the extension. "Simon residence" he said, then tersely answered, "one moment."  
  
Looking at him, her heart sank as he informed her, "It's your publisher, they want to speak with you." Handing her the phone, he was surprised when she grabbed his hand and mouthed, "Stay, please."  
  
Sitting on the edge of the sofa, she responded, "This is Mrs. Simon." Something in her tone lifted him, moving him to put his arms around her waist and support her both literally and figuratively.  
  
She listened for a moment, then interrupted the caller. "No, Mr. McKenzie, I am not adding any more dates. As a matter of fact, I am canceling the additional Chicago days. I will start the tour in Denver on Saturday instead of Thursday, as originally planned. Why?" she took a deep breath, then smiled at her husband. "Because the security is nil for those dates, because I have no transportation or meal breaks arranged, and because I value my safety more then your need for publicity!"  
  
He could tell there was silence on the other end, then some sort of acquiescence was apparent, as his wife smiled. Saying "I'm glad you do feel someone messed up, I would hate to go on Temple Brown's syndicated show tomorrow and announce why I'm not going to Chicago. Especially as the threat was also against my  
  
husband, a lot of women don't take kindly to family being threatened."  
  
Ending the call with muted pleasantries, Laurie hung up, then slid down into Rick's lap. "I didn't like that, darling, he was talking about lawyers and forcing me to attend Chicago." she worried. "Why that nasty little...", Rick stopped, as she kissed him. "I know, but you held me, my love, you supported me and I don't  
  
think he's willing to call my bluff. I am going to tell Temple's audience how sorry I am I can't go to Chicago, maybe get us an invite to go when the  
  
Cubs play!"  
  
"Well, I still would like to face that weasel, but I'd rather finish what I started?" he reluctantly grinned, then stood up still holding Laurie in his arms. "Shall we?"  
  
"What do you think?" she winked, then giggled as he strode to their room and entering, kicked the door closed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rick thought things had gone too smooth, as he told his brother while they did paperwork the next day. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, A.J. I talked to George, Laurie's lawyer this morning. He thinks she's ok on legal grounds, but that the Chicago booksellers may claim that they would lose too much business if she cancels the one appearance they scheduled for her. At least she's protected there, she has no legal contract with them."  
  
A.J. shook his head. "Rick, I can't believe Linden House never bothered to cover her security or her personal arrangements. At least she can get the word out on what went down on Temple's show today!"  
  
Scarcely had he gotten the words out of his mouth when the phone rang. Picking up the extension, he answered, "Simon & Simon Investigations."  
  
Finishing his notes, Rick looked up to see a worried look cross his brother's face, then his tone deepened. "Honey, it'll be all right, did you talk to George?" There was a moment of listening, then he handed the phone to Rick. "It's Laurie, she's upset, Rick. Just stay calm."  
  
Concerned, Rick took the receiver. "Sweetheart, I'm here. What happened at Temple's show?" "Rick, the Chicago bookstore representatives came to the taping; they said they were going to sue me and Linden House for my last minute cancellation. When I got a hold of George and he came down, he told them I had never originally agreed to the date and had no contract with them.  
  
That's when they pulled out the arrangements they had made already, with a charity to sell tickets and everything. George told them how I was threatened and that there was no security arrangements made, so they said they had hired people and didn't know why Linden House didn't tell me." Laurie paused. The older Simon knew without saying what she was going to say.  
  
"I have to go to Chicago on Friday, they had people in the audience already who were going to make a fuss if I don't. George says I had grounds to refuse, but the publicity and trouble, I couldn't put everyone through that, Rick."  
  
Rick scowled, "Laurie, we have to talk, I don't care what those people threatened, you said you weren't going to go!"  
  
"I know, darling, Temple even brought up my reasons for canceling originally, but I told the audience I was attending just the one event for charity. The only good thing is that Temple's going to go with me, she already spoke to Towne." she added.  
  
Rick knew he should feel relieved, he trusted Temple and knew Laurie would have someone to back her up. But all he could see was his wife giving in to a threat of bad publicity, and it burned him up that he wasn't consulted before she decided.  
  
"All right, you made your decision, I guess you're doing what you have to do. I have to finish this paperwork, I'll see you tonight." he finished, ready to hang up.  
  
"Rick?" he heard her voice, quavering. "What, Laurie?" "I'm sorry. I love you and I've never broken a promise before to you, and I never will. I'll see you at home." she sniffed.  
  
His heart sank; there was no way he would end the call on her being so upset. "Sweetheart, I know you're sorry, we'll talk about it at home, ok? I love you too." he managed.  
  
He heard her sniff again, then she said softly, "Thank you, darling, I'm ok now. Give my love to A.J."  
  
Replacing the phone on the receiver, he looked up to see a proud look on his brother's face. "What?" he asked, then realized he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"You, big brother, you came through in the clutch. Laurie kept saying you were going to be angry, that she's never broken a promise to you. She was sandbagged, Rick. I can't believe someone would do that to her, but you made her feel better." A.J. smiled at him, then handed him a Kleenex.  
  
"A.J., I couldn't stay angry with her in a million years, I just don't like her giving in to emotional blackmail like that. I know she's not afraid of bad publicity, it's the fact that she decided without calling me first that bugs me. We'll talk it out tonight." he told him, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Well, just for that I'll buy lunch!" A.J. beamed, then laughed as his brother replied, "Gee, it's a good thing Laurie and I hardly ever fight, otherwise I'd never have to open my wallet around you!"  
  
"Why do I feel like this is the prelude to "The High and The Mighty?" Rick pretended to grumble, a couple days later.  
  
"Because you hate airport goodbyes, darling!" Laurie smiled, then hugged him as they stood in line at the gate. Because of icy conditions, her flight had been delayed an hour now, so Rick was glad he had decided to wait with her.  
  
Heck, he was glad about a lot of things now that they had talked about her trip to Chicago. When Rick had gone home, he was unprepared for the depth of her feelings about having been forced into going to the Windy City. Taking her in his arms, she had clung to him and told him how the so-called fans had acted.  
  
"Rick, I've never seen anything like it-I must have been dreaming to think anyone had ever gotten anything out of Grandmother's stories!" she said, despairingly. "Darlin', maybe you've been lucky, but most authors have lots of times like this; people are funny that way.  
  
I'm angry that they blackmailed you into this. I didn't realize my girl was up against so much, I would have gone with you!" he had replied, comforting her.  
  
She had taken a deep breath, then gazing at him, finally smiled. "I love you, I'll be ok, just didn't expect to get treated like this!"  
  
Then and there Rick had decided to make the trip as positive as possible, so at least she wouldn't go into it miserable. While she was gathering eggs in the barn that morning, he had stuffed her tote bag with her favorite snacks, plus an early Christmas present, a transmitter pendant that Chief Joseph had designed with Rudy's help.  
  
He had even gotten up early to make her tea, as she wouldn't have anything to eat until after they landed. "Mr. Simon, I think I'll keep you!" she had laughed when he surprised her in bed with the hot drink.  
  
"Flight 182, ready to board, Gate 5, first call." the announcement broke into his thoughts. Looking around, he saw Temple Brown rushing down the corridor, then realized it was time to leave.  
  
"Sweetheart, you call me when you and Temple check in, all right? I'll be at the office, then I'll have lunch with Robin and make sure she has her ticket for tomorrow." Rick reminded her. Stroking her hair, he softly said, "I love you, you be careful and stay with Temple until Robin meets you tomorrow, capice?"  
  
Laurie's eyes were wet, but she still grinned at him, "And you behave yourself, remember Oscar and Rudy will be home tonight; Steve's going to fly them in. Robin's going to lay in a bunch of dinners for you and the guys, I expect to see them eaten, sir, when I get home Monday!"  
  
Exchanging kisses, he released her to pick up her carryon, then turned to greet Temple. "I could have stood here for a year before either of you noticed me!" she complained, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'd have noticed, hon, you look like a model!" Rick smirked, as Laurie hugged her. "Flattery will get you anything, Mister!" the broadcaster returned, then looked at his wife. "Don't worry, Rick, I'll take care of my buddy. You just call Towne when you get to the office. Come on, sweetie, time to go!" she nudged Laurie, who was clinging to his hand. "Ok, Temple." she managed, then turning to her husband, kissed him, saying, "I love you, darling, I'll call you in a couple of hours!" Nuzzling her neck with his kiss, Rick whispered, "I love you too, Laurie, talk to you later, gator!"  
  
"In a while, crocodile!" she giggled, then let go to walk to the gate behind her friend. Stopping at the doorway, she whirled and blew him a kiss, then disappeared down the hall.  
  
Watching as the plane backed away then went down the runway, Rick felt for his handkerchief and pulled it out to blow his nose. As he went to put it away, he felt something inside it, and opened it to find a little note.  
  
Unfolding the paper, he teared up when he saw that Laurie had drawn a "do you love me, check yes or no" note like he'd seen in school.  
  
She had marked the yes, then underneath had written, "Always." Staring down at it, he figured out she had folded it inside when they'd gotten up this morning.  
  
"Pop?" Rick realized a familiar voice was calling him, then he turned and saw Robbie coming toward him. "Hey, son, you just missed your mom!" he returned, then hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I figured you might want to have some breakfast before you went to the office?" the young deputy suggested. His father looked at him, then smiled. "Sure, Robbie, us men need to stick to get when the women leave town!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After breakfast, the two Simons went to the office and met up with A.J. who was still processing leads on a case they were working on for Phoenix P.D. Rick still didn't feel at home in their new digs, since the fire they had been ensconced in a new building owned by the mayor. Now he looked out the window at the desert in the distance, wishing he had somehow taken the time off to go with Laurie.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and all three men dove for it, with Rick winning out. "Simon & Simon, sweetheart!" he grinned, as his brother and son sighed in relief.  
  
"Rick, darling, you didn't knock A.J. and Robbie over to grab the phone, did you?" she laughed over the wire. "Nah, just an elbow here and there!" he answered, snickering. "Did you have a good flight?"  
  
"Yes, we even caught a tail wind and arrived 10 minutes early. Temple and I are going to have brunch now, but I wanted to call you first, did you have something to eat?" she asked, putting a smile on his face. "Yes, darlin', your son made sure of that! Do you want to say hi?"  
  
"Sure, let me talk to my Robbie!" she said. As he gave the extension to their son, A.J. was already dialing Towne to let him know Temple and Laurie had arrived safely.  
  
After A.J. got a chance to assure Laurie that Linda was all right, he gave the phone to his brother. "Ok, sweetheart, you call me tonight and let me know how it went. Go have something to eat and rest if you can." he told her firmly. "Yes, my love, I will. Don't forget to meet the guys, they should be in at 5." she reminded him  
  
"Darling?" "Yes?'  
  
Her voice dropped. "I love you, thank you for the snacks, Temple's going nuts over the fact you found Tidbits; she loves them too!"  
  
Pleased with himself, he ignored A.J.'s making faces at him "I love you too, angel, tell Temple she can have the extra box in the bottom, but the last package don't open until I call you tonight."  
  
"Rick, you shouldn't have, but thank you! Don't forget, I'm in room 446, I should be in after 9. Talk to you later!" she signed off. Ending the call, Rick hung up the phone with a deep breath, then saw the sympathetic face of Robbie. "Don't worry, son, she's going to be all right. What was that she used to tell you and Robin?"  
  
"Only 3 sleeps until she's comes home. Thanks Pop, I'd forgotten that. It's been so long since she's been gone on any trip without us, what, almost eight years?" their son replied.  
  
"Yeah, and it's going to be at least that long before the next time!" he assured Robbie.  
  
"What happened, Temple?" Rick asked, not believing her first sentence. He'd barely gotten out, "Hi!"  
  
"Rick, it was the worst treatment of anyone I've ever seen. Laurie and I went to the charity signing, and it was all right, enough security and all.  
  
As we were leaving to go to the hotel, 3 so-called fans rushed us and threw a pie in her face, saying "go back to the reservation, redskin!" Thank God she was turning away, it only got on her coat, but still, what if it had been something else?" the journalist worried.  
  
"Damn it! What did the so-called professionals do?" he swore. "They got all three, the organizers of the event claim they had nothing to do with it, but I have my suspicions. Laurie's pressing charges, plus because of the racial slur I told her she needs to up it to a hate crime. We're supposed to go to a dinner tonight only she told the Booksellers that if this afternoon is any indication, she's not sure she wants to go. I told that Stanley Davis, the guy in charge that I'm going to make sure everyone knows how she's been treated here. He's so embarrassed, he's told Laurie that he'll escort us himself to the event." Temple added.  
  
He let out a breath, "Thank you, hon, for being there. I should never have let her go, I don't care what they threatened her with, she's so hurt by how these people have treated her." "I know, Rick, I know." she agreed, depressed. "She was so brave and refused to cry or anything, but I'm afraid she's ready to bust right about now. She didn't want me to tell you, but I explained that it might make the news any minute now, and did she want you to find out that way? She's in her room; let me have you talk to her."  
  
Rick waited a moment, while he sat back in his office chair. A.J. sat staring at the speaker then shook his head. "I should have made you go with her, our business isn't that important, Rick."  
  
Just then his sister-in-law's wavering voice came on.  
  
"A.J., Rick?"  
  
"Laurie, sweetheart, are you all right?" he asked. Suddenly the sound of sobs came over the phone and heartbroken, Rick picked up the receiver, cutting off the amped sound.  
  
"Rick, I, I got pied, it would have been funny if it hadn't been so mmmmean!" she wept. Rick couldn't hold his tongue any longer "Laurie, I want you to cancel Denver. I don't care what they do to you; I want you here where you'll be safe. If you don't, I'm going to go to you!"  
  
"Rick, would you, please darling, please come! Can you get a flight for Sunday? You know you promised to help with the tribal party tomorrow, but maybe you can get a flight Sunday morning." she pleaded, still sniffing a little.  
  
"Yes, darlin', I will. Let me call the airline and I'll pick up a ticket when I drop Robin off tomorrow. Don't cry anymore, sweetheart, they're not worth it! You dry your eyes and put on that silver dress and go to dinner, then I'll call you at bedtime." he reassured her through the lump in his throat.  
  
"Thank you, my love, what would I do without you?" she sighed, sounding more like herself. "You're never going to find out, angel, now put Temple back on and I'll talk to you tonight." he promised.  
  
When he got to the ranch that night, Rick was worn out but in a good mood. Between Temple and himself, they had kept Laurie safe and ensured her a trouble free night. He had tracked down Stanley Davis, the president of the Chicago Booksellers, and put the fear of God in him. "Any more incidents, and I will personally sue you and your whole group for the abuse my wife has been put through. Why in God's name would you beg my Laurie to go to your event, then have her assaulted and insulted and mistreated. What is wrong with you people?"  
  
Pausing to take a breath, Rick heard the chairman shamefacedly apologize, saying that many of the events participants were new fans and obviously didn't "get" the end result of her stories.  
  
Eliciting a promise that Laurie would not be the victim of anymore "incidents", Rick talked to Temple and arranged for some blue forget-me-nots to be delivered during dinner to her.  
  
Finding Robin already fixing their meal, he called their friends Oscar Goldman and Dr. Rudy Wells and told them, "Dinner is served!"  
  
Hearing her father's invitation, Robin came out of the kitchen, teasing, "Pop, are you sure you don't want to be a maitre' d? I think the Heritage is hiring!"  
  
"I'm sure, honey, one kitchen professional is enough for this family!" he declared, embracing her.  
  
After Robbie and Oscar and Rudy arrived, Robin dished up the meal, as Rick waited to fill the guys in on the events in Chicago until they had settled down with coffee in the living room.  
  
Predictably, her uncles were livid about the pie incident and the racial insult thrown at Laurie. "Rick, if you hadn't committed to the Chief, "Oscar grumbled, then seeing the look on his face, added, "I'm sorry, son, I know Laurie made you promise to still do it. I'm glad you're going on Sunday; I'll feel better when you're there with her!"  
  
Rudy glanced on the somber faces of Robbie and Robin, then quietly said, "I know you two have been sheltered from some of the stuff that went on years ago, it's still a fact of life that prejudice still exists. I'm just sorry Laurie got a reminder today, the only thing is, it's a little too planned. Rick, if I didn't know better, I'd think this was some kind of set up to scare Laurie from promoting her new book!"  
  
"Rudy, I think you've got something; first the death threat, then the set up at Temple's show, then this? It's too much, Oscar, can you check and see if Leland Johnson or Cheryl Minor are still locked up, or who they've had contact with recently?" Rick asked the OSI Chief.  
  
"Hand me the phone, son, we'll soon find out!" Oscar declared, finally feeling of use. While he dialed, Robbie called into his office's database, trying to pull up any stale clues on the death threat that was called into the Phoenix TV station.  
  
After half an hour of phone calls, Rick felt he had concrete proof of some kind of activity among some of Willowby's ex-employees. After Oscar contacted the maximum security prisons in Arizona where Laurie and Rick's assailants were held, a list of visitors to the two convicts was available.  
  
"Jayson Maxwell, ex-counsel to Willowby, he's seems to be a real friend to Johnson. He's visited him 3 times this fall, then he paid a call to Cheryl Minor last month. I'm going to see if there's any sign of him in connection with  
  
Linden House, I still think they're linked to all these going's on!" Rick told their friends.  
  
Later, after seeing his daughter and son off to bed, Rick sent their friends off to the cabin, disappointed. Even with all the arrows pointing their way, the clue to who at the publishing house was after his wife was missing.  
  
Seeing that it was after 9 pm, he dialed Laurie's suite at the hotel, anxious to see how the dinner had gone.  
  
"Rick, hey, were your ears burning?" Temple teased him, answering the phone.  
  
"No, why, was it something good", he returned, relieved at the upbeat tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I was listening to a catalog of your virtues from this wife of yours, man, has she got it bad for you!" Temple added, as he could hear giggling from the background.  
  
"All right, Mrs. Brown, let me have a word with my missus, so you can get your beauty sleep!" he bantered. "Rick, darling, thank you for the beautiful flowers! You know I'll never forget you, but that was so sweet!" she exclaimed, taking the phone from her friend.  
  
"I wish I could have seen them, how did it go tonight?" he replied, reassured that she was feeling better.  
  
"Oh it was a good dinner, I was apologized to several times tonight, and Rick, I have a sneaky feeling the whole thing was a set up. I heard a couple of book agents talking; they thought Linden House was up to a reverse sabotage with my book. It's frightening to hear someone discuss how valuable a tape of my book would be before the book is out!" she explained.  
  
"That's it, that's the missing piece! Laurie, you are the best! Wait until I talk to Oscar and Rudy. In the meantime, I want you to open up that small package in the bottom of your tote." he answered  
  
He heard the rustling of paper, then a faint "Ohhhh". "Darling, where did you find this?" Laurie finally spoke. "Rudy and Chief Joseph made it, sweetheart. I wanted you to have something just in case someone takes your watch from you. You'll be safer with something you can hide, darlin'!"  
  
"I love you, it's so beautiful! What a wonderful early Christmas present!" she made kissing noises in the receiver. "That's for you and Rudy and the Chief! Please thank them for me!"  
  
"I will my angel, now you get to bed and I'll say good night, remember you're meeting Robin at the airport an hour after you get in.", he reminded her.  
  
"I'll be there, did Oscar and Rudy and Steve get in ok?" she asked, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we had dinner with Oscar and Rudy, Steve stayed overnight with A.J., he loves seeing Linda and Ricky." Rick replied, then yawned himself.  
  
"Time for both of us to get some rest." Laurie laughed, "I love you, Rick, be careful and I'll call when I meet up with Robin tomorrow!"  
  
"I love you, Laurie, now get some rest and talk to you tomorrow," Rick hated to get off the phone. He blew a kiss through the receiver, then said good night and hung up.  
  
Closing up for the night, he let Mike in, who immediately raced for the foot of their bed. "All right, mister, but no scratching or hogging the covers!" he told the dog.  
  
Shutting his eyes, he figured he'd be up all night, then he turned on his side, only to find a cold wet nose facing him. "Oh well", he sighed, petting Mike's head. "Good dog." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"In other news, noted Arizona author Laurel Light Simon was the opening speaker at the National Book Fair. Appearing upbeat despite a racially motivated "pie" attack in Chicago yesterday, she spoke to over 3,000 independent book store owners and managers."  
  
Watching the local news affiliate, Robbie and his father both grinned at the sight of Laurie, wearing her favorite turquoise and denim suit. "Pop, there's Robin, I knew Mom would have her sit where we'd get to see her!" he laughed, watching Rick's expression.  
  
"Your sister sure does look grown up, too bad Ian can't get a glimpse of her with her hair up!" he replied. "Yeah, right!" came the sarcastic rejoinder from his son.  
  
"Rob, what's that for?" surprised, Rick turned to see his chagrined face.  
  
"Pop, I promised Robin I wouldn't tell Mom, but that jerk gave her a huge guilt trip about canceling their weekend together. Seems he had arranged for some of his fellow knights to meet her at a big get-together today. When she called him about having to cancel; he told her he obviously took a back seat to her family. Robin was so upset, Pop, she told him when he grew up to call her and hung up. I wouldn't have gotten involved, but she was crying," his son gulped, "and, well, I was so proud of her standing up to him like that."  
  
Rick put an arm around his son. "Robbie, you and your sister are the ones I'm proud of. Your mom and I try not to interfere in your life, and for Robin to give up her time to make sure your Mom's ok, well, you two couldn't be more special to us!"  
  
Robbie hugged his father back. "Thanks, Pop, it means a lot. You know, I keep thinking about what Uncle Rudy said last night, Robin and I have been spared some of the racial stuff others have put up with. I now realize how Mom reinforced how we should stand up for what we believe in, by refusing to settle for second-class treatment. I think that's why it was such a shock to her. I just don't want Mom to get discouraged!"  
  
"Don't worry, son, that's not going to happen with us around. I think your mom was right to stick it out with the tour, at least her speech seems to have gone well!" he added. As the newscast ended, Rick glanced at the clock. "I know your mom and Robin were going to be in early tonight, I'll give them a call so we can say good night!"  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang, and picking it up, Rick was instantly pleased to hear his wife's voice.  
  
"Sweetheart, I was just about to call you, how are you?" he said  
  
"I'm ok, Rick, but something's weird. Robin and I were getting ready for bed and I kept hearing a noise out here in the entry, but nothing's here!" she told him. "Where's Robin now, darlin"? he asked, worried. "In her room, let me get her. Honey!" she called, then heard a noise like breathing in back of her.  
  
Panicked, Laurie half turned, only to be seized from behind.  
  
A hand went around her mouth, as her arms were crushed against her body. She dropped the phone, and then a voice snarled "stop struggling or I'll strangle you!" As if to reinforce the threat, an arm dropped to her throat, then wrenched her neck, sending a shooting pain down her back.  
  
"Rick!" she tried to cry out, but the hand of the assailant forced the sound back in her throat. Unable to move even an inch, she heard rather then saw Robin's scream, then the man's voice threatening her. "One sound and I break her neck, now get in there and shut up!"  
  
The sound of her daughter's door being slammed then locked gave her a measure of strength. Laurie twisted in the man's grip, trying anything to break free, then gasped, the pain in her neck turning to numbness. She felt everything go, then slumped unconscious in her captors arms.  
  
"Laurie! Laurie!," Rick yelled into the phone, as his son frantically grabbed his transmitter and called the sheriffs office. "Andy, call the Heritage Heights hotel in Denver, tell them to call the police as my mother and sister have been attacked in Rm 350. Have their security go up to the room and break in if they have to!" he told him.  
  
Horrified, Rick heard the sounds of his wife's struggle, then his daughter's scream and the vicious threat. He kept calling to both Laurie and Robin until the sound of a door breaking then, "Mom!" He called Robin's name again, thankfully his daughter came on the phone.  
  
"Pop, someone, someone took Mom!" she sobbed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm her. "Honey, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, but he was going to kill Mom, he forced me into my room and locked the door. These guys just broke in, they said Robbie called, that we were being attacked." she said, her voice breaking.  
  
"Robin, it's all right, sit down and let me talk to one of the security people, ok?" he asked.  
  
After a moment, a man's voice came on, identifying himself as an Officer Martin, Denver PD. "Mr. Simon, your daughter appears unhurt, we have the hotel doctor checking her now. I'm afraid your wife was assaulted and taken by force from the room, we have signs of her struggle around the entryway. It appears her assailant or assailants took her down the back elevator to a van, I have an officer trying to follow a possible trail.  
  
We'll have your daughter give us a description as soon as she's able. Can you tell us what you heard?"  
  
Rick managed to give an account of the conversation he had with his wife, then the threats made to her and Robin. Just then a knock was heard on their door, and Robbie crossed the room to let Oscar and Rudy in. Both men looked stunned, having been woken by Robbie's call on his transmitter.  
  
Turning the phone over to his son, so he could give what information he had gathered, the older Simon emotionally told then what had happened, then found himself burying his face in his hands. "Son, it's all right, we'll find her. At least Robin's safe, I'll call Steve and see if he can't get us there tonight!" Oscar assured him, putting his arm around his nephew's shoulder.  
  
Unashamedly wiping his eyes, Rick looked at his friends. "Thank God you two are here, I just can't bear the thought of what's happened to Laurie! She was so happy earlier with the speech. I was going to get there in time to have lunch with them. Robbie, are you still on with Officer Martin?" he looked over at his son.  
  
"Yes, Pop, do you want Robin to wait for us at the police station? He says they can take her and all their stuff there and she can wait with the Family Services people." he replied, wearily. "Yes, tell him we're on our way and that we'll meet them at the hotel first, then pick her up at the station."  
  
The next several hours passed in a blur, as Steve and A.J. got the colonel's plane ready and fueled. Canceling Rick's commercial flight, Oscar got special permission for a priority flight and landing at the main airport in Denver, with a car from the Denver OSI office to be waiting.  
  
Rick talked to both his mom and Towne before they left, Cecilia was horrified when she learned that Robin was almost a victim. "Rick, you bring her home to stay with me until you find Laurie, my poor baby!" He cleared his throat, "Mom, we'll get her back, I promise! You're right; Robin will be safer with you and Linda. I'll call you when we have anything!"  
  
Towne offered to come meet them in Denver, but Rick asked him for an even bigger favor. "Would you start hunting among Willowby's properties, the ones he openly owns and the shadow company one's; see if there are any in the Denver area? I have a feeling he can't have taken her too far. I'm hoping she was wearing one of her transmitters, Oscar's getting them turned on now."  
  
"Sure, Rick, I'll start now. Listen, why don't Temple and I come to Phoenix, I can make my calls and start the hunt then meet you guys at your office." As he hesitated, Towne told him, "Look, I want to do this, no one kidnaps our girl." Rick sighed, "Ok, thanks! Listen, the plane's ready, I'll call  
  
you guys from Denver!" Rick ended the call, then rushed out to the gate.  
  
As the five men climbed on board, a Phoenix police car screeched up, and Captain Ron Johnson got out and hurriedly joined them. "Rick, I just talked to Captain Martin, he's got some witnesses that may have seen the van that took Laurie. Plus, a source I have with NYPD just confirmed what you were thinking; one of the publishing agents at Linden House was on Willowby's payroll. They just picked him up for questioning, he might have something on our visitors to Johnson and Minor."  
  
Rick reached out and shook his hand. "I don't know what to say, thanks Ron! Listen, Towne's going to be here later today, would you make sure he gets into our offices, he's going to go through the property records of Colorado and Arizona for any of Willowby's unused properties." "Sure, you just go get Robin and see what you can find in Denver, call as soon as you know anything!" Captain Ron ordered, patting Robbie on the back and going back to his car.  
  
Steve looked at Rick as he came up the steps. "Laurie's going to be all right, I know it, Rick. She's tough, and as soon as she can she'll get a hold of us!"  
  
Rick glanced at him, "Do you read anything from her?" The big man shook his head. "No, except she's in some kind of pain. The fact I can pick that up means she's not that far away, at most a couple of hundred miles!"  
  
As they took off over the slowly lightening skyline, Rick activated his watch for the umpteenth time, then gasped as it gave off a beep and gave off a coordinate. "Oscar, we got something, quick, I got a reading!" he said excitedly.  
  
Writing down the geographical coordinates, Oscar determined that Laurie's transmitter was within one hundred miles of the Arizona/Colorado border.  
  
Calling Denver P.D., Robbie got a hold of Captain Martin, then learned that although Laurie wasn't wearing her watch, her pendant was not in its case when Robin checked and that meant she hopefully had had it on when she was abducted.  
  
Relieved, Rick spent the rest of the flight going over the paper trail from Willowby's informant at Linden House to the prison convicts.  
  
As they went into a landing pattern, Rick gazed down at the city below, then silently promised," Sweetheart, I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Amazingly, the thought pattern was felt by Laurie as she came to, slowly opening her eyes and staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Confused, she thought, "this isn't Denver?", then full awareness dawned,  
  
Panic-stricken, she forced herself into a sitting position, then groaned as pain shot through her neck. Looking down, she saw her wrists and ankles shackled, and fear made a knot in her stomach.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to reach Steve and Rick, then felt both men respond. "Laurie, honey, are you all right?" Steve called out to her. "No, I can't move very well, I think that monster who took me did something to my neck." she told him, almost weeping with relief.  
  
"Don't cry, darlin', I'm coming!" she felt Rick faintly, reassuring her. "We're on our way to the hotel to pick up your trail and then going to get Robin, she's safe with the police."  
  
Her feeling of hope that she would soon be rescued was interrupted when the door to the room opened and two men came in.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Simon, I hope you feel better. I apologize for Luther's treatment of you last night." the younger of the two smoothly told her. "Who are you, and why did you let that man nearly break my neck?" she cried, deciding to play weak.  
  
"I'm Jayson Maxwell, counsel to the late Horace Willowby. I'm sorry you don't feel good, I'll give you something to take the pain away, then I'll have you eat something so we can begin." he explained.  
  
"Begin what?" she returned, mystified.  
  
"Recording your book on tape; Mrs. Simon. Leland Johnson assured me you understood the terms. If you cooperate, you'd be set free. If you don't, you'll never see your husband or children again." Maxwell answered.  
  
"Oh, no, not that again! Please!" she cried. The dapper man shook his head. "I know, we did try to warn you, but with a million dollars at stake, you should know I'll stop at nothing to get what I want."  
  
As the big man stepped forward, holding a gun on her, Maxwell brought a glass of water to Laurie's side. "Here, drink this, Mrs. Simon." he ordered.  
  
"No, drugs of any kind make me sick to my stomach." Laurie begged. Grasping her chin, he told her, "There's no use struggling, this will make you feel better!"  
  
Unable to dodge the glass held to her lips, Laurie took two sips of the bitter liquid, then sank against the pillows the big man placed in back of her neck.  
  
"I'll leave you for now, Mrs. Simon, I need to prepare for your taping session. After you've rested, you can even talk to your children, I'm sure that will make you happy." Maxwell grinned at her stunned expression, and then the two men left the room.  
  
Feeling woozy, Laurie managed to raise her hands to the pendant around her neck, only to find it missing. "NO!" she cried, then heard Steve's concerned response. "Honey, what's wrong, did they threaten you again?"  
  
"Maxwell, guy who worked for Willowby, he made me drink something, so tired." she thought. "Tell Rick I love him, be careful and find me please."  
  
Closing her eyes, she heard voices calling to her, then nothing.  
  
Steve looked at Rick as he came out of the cockpit of the Cessna.  
  
"She's been drugged, that animal who took her forced something on her. Our  
  
only hope is that we find out which one Willowby's properties is in the area." Steve told him, worried.  
  
Rick gave him a determined look. "We'll find Laurie, I'm not stopping until I do!"  
  
"Pop!" Robin came out of her chair and rushed into her father's arms, as he came into the waiting area of the Denver police station. Clutching her to him, Rick tried to calm her. "Honey, it's ok, I'm here! We've heard from your Mom, she's sore but all right."  
  
"It was awful, that man looked like a caveman the way he was holding Mom!" she hiccupped. Her father cleared his throat, then released his embrace to let Robbie greet his sister. "I'm proud of you, Robin, I just saw the sketch you helped them put together. Captain Martin already has i.'ded. the creep, he's an escaped convict with a record as a mob enforcer." her brother explained, sitting her down.  
  
Rick stroked her hair. "You kept your head, sweetie. Now I'm going to send you and your brother home with your Uncle. This way I know you'll be safe!" Looking over her head at Robbie's startled face, he added, "I got a message just now before we left the hotel, if we don't call off the police, you and your sister are next."  
  
"How did they know we were here, Pop?" Robbie found his voice as he sat down next to her. "I don't know son, but when we were leaving the hotel with Captain Martin, a bellman brought a phone over and said I had a message. Unfortunately it was on an auto dialer, so we couldn't trace it." Rick said.  
  
After a moment, Robin asked, "Did you have any luck tracking Mom's transmitter? Her father nodded. "Yes, honey, we've narrowed it down to three places, including an abandoned hotel near the Arizona border. Oscar's going to try to pin down the location via the OSI locator beam. but it's going to take at least an hour."  
  
Just then A.J. came to the door. "I have a cab, Rick, if we hurry we can make the next flight to Phoenix. Can you go with Robin and make sure we got everything, Rob?" "Sure, Uncle A.J., come on squirt, let's make sure you didn't leave any stuffed animals this time!" he teased, bringing a reluctant smile to her face.  
  
"Rob, that's terrible, I accidentally dropped Snooky by the pool, how was I to know Uncle Steve would drive all the way back to get it!" she pretended to pout, following him out the door.  
  
Rick shook his head, wanting to laugh at his kids. A.J. sighed. "How did we get so lucky with those two? He's trying to make her feel better, and she's playing along."  
  
"I don't know, little brother, I just have to make sure nothing happens to them." he replied. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them at all times!" A.J. promised.  
  
As they exited the building, A.J. went to join his niece and nephew at the curb. Suddenly a van screeched against the curb, then a door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed Robin and pulled her in. "Stop!" Robbie yelled and lunged forward, trying to retrieve his sister. As A.J. ran toward the open door, Rick yelled for help from the front desk. Turning back to his children, he went to help his son only to see him disappear inside the van as it sped away from the cab stand. "No! Stop them!" he hollered, as a squad car peeled away and went after them.  
  
"A.J.! oh no!" he gasped, finding his brother collapsed against the sidewalk. "Are you all right, don't move!" he told him, seeing a line of blood on his forehead. "Rick, I almost had her and something hit me, we've got to find them!" he dazedly replied, trying to sit up.  
  
"We will, just stay still. They're going to pay, A.J. This is the end, I've been playing by their rules, now it's my turn!" Rick growled.  
  
While Rick was caring for his brother, Laurie had come to. Gathering her strength, she had managed to sit up, surprised that the numbness had receded in her arms and legs. Making sure she wasn't going to fall over from dizziness, she hobbled to the uncovered window and looked out to see nothing but rocks and trees. Off in the distance she could almost see a highway, then hills and sky.  
  
Looking along the bottom of the panes, she found a rusted catch, then prying at it, managed to loosen it. Lifting it up, she opened the window wide enough so satisfy herself that she could get out.  
  
Lowering the glass, she got back to the cot, where she caught her breath, then tried to reach Steve. "Laurie, keep talking to me, we're trying to narrow down where you're at. Can you see out at all?" she heard.  
  
"Yes, I made it to a window, we're out in the middle of nowhere. There's a highway or road in the distance, then desert and trees all around. I think this place is one story, it's hard to tell but I was able to get the window open. Let me know when you guys get close, I can try to climb out!" Laurie told him.  
  
As Laurie tried to ease into a more comfortable position, she snared her handcuffs on the bedsprings. Pulling the chain between the cuffs free, she got an idea.  
  
While she worked on her restraints, Rick was watching Rudy examine his brother in the first aid room of the police station. After almost an hour, the patrol car that had taken off after the van holding his children had returned without success. The officers had found the van abandoned in an alley way, motor still warm.  
  
A note was inside, "Stop searching for your family or they're dead! They will be returned when Mrs. Simon has finished."  
  
Rick had wanted to crush the paper in his fist. Damn it, how could they have known where they were? All of a sudden he knew, and he had a way of proving it.  
  
"Robbie, Robin! Are you all right!" Laurie cried, seeing her children handcuffed and disheveled in front of her. The brutal Luther pushed them at her as stumbling, the brother and sister fell onto their mother's cot. Reaching for them, she kissed them and held onto them as Robbie replied, "yes, Mom, we're ok, just worried about you!"  
  
Robin started to cry as she added, "Mama, I was afraid you were hurt, your poor neck!" Trying to comfort her, Laurie's eyes blazed as she looked at the two men. "How dare you lay your hands on my children! You could have done anything to me you wanted, but taking my babies to force me to make your tape, that's inhuman!"  
  
Maxwell actually looked uncomfortable, as he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Simon, but I was advised by Leland Johnson you wouldn't cooperate without some kind of persuasion. I'll leave you and your children alone for a little while, then I expect you to start recording your stories. The sooner you start, the faster I release you all."  
  
Suddenly she heard Steve, and relaying to him that Robbie and Robin were being held with her, she told her friend, "I've got to get them out of here, I think I know how!"  
  
"Wait a minute", she told Maxwell. "I'll make your recording, but I at least need something warm to wear, I'm freezing." She lowered her head, giving the impression she had surrendered.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Simon, I'll be right back." he smiled, then followed the large man out of the room. Hearing the lock turn, Laurie waited a minute, then let out a sigh.  
  
"Robbie, what happened, how did they get you two?" "That monster Luther, he grabbed Robin off the curb, then when I reached in to stop him he pulled a gun and told me he'd kill her if I didn't get in. Uncle A.J. had Robin's arm when that jerk hit him, I hope he's all right!" her son explained, worried.  
  
Closing her eyes, his mother reached Steve, then her eyes widened. "Your uncle's ok, as a matter of fact he's with your father and Uncle Steve and Oscar and Rudy; they're in a helicopter on their way here. I need to get you two out of here, though, they found out that Maxwell has an accomplice in the police department and he broke down and told them you and your sister are going to be killed, to eliminate any witnesses!"  
  
"Oh no, Mama, I don't want to leave you, they'll kill you if we escape!" Robin insisted, as Robbie nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, honey, I'm the cash cow here, they'll have no choice but to let me live to finish this stupid tape! The guys will be here long before that! Now, let me show you how to open the window, then as soon as they take me out of here, you take off! Robbie, they drugged me with some water earlier, if they try that with you, hold it in your mouth and pretend to swallow, but spit it onto your shirt if you have to." she added.  
  
Abruptly they saw the doorknob turning, and Robbie pretended to have been blotting his mother's face with his handkerchief. "It's going to be ok, mom, we'll be right here when you finish." he said aloud.  
  
"Here you are, Mrs. Simon." Jayson Maxwell announced, coming into the room and setting a bundle of clothing on the bed. Laurie started to move toward the change of clothes, then looked at the manacles on her hands and ankles. "How am I going to be able to change with these on?" she whimpered. "I'll unlock your chains, but I warn you, don't try anything or I'll let Luther have charge of your son and daughter!" he replied. Unlocking her chains, he left the room so she could pull what turned out to be a warm pair of pants and sweater on. Donning plain white socks, she shivered as she realized the only shoes they had provided were a pair of slippers.  
  
"Quick, Robbie, let me show you the catch, and here." she pulled a broken wire out of her sleeve. "See if you can pick the lock on your cuffs." Going to the window, she undid the catch, then loosened the window enough so it was wide enough for her son to squeeze through.  
  
"Count to ten after I leave, then you two get out of here. Your father is going to flash shave and a haircut at you, when you see that, head for the helicopter. I'll draw out my story as long as possible, make sure your Uncle Steve covers the exits so none of these animals gets away!" she told them.  
  
A minute later they heard the lock turn, then Luther was back with his gun pointed at her children, as Maxwell bowed and said, "After you, Mrs. Simon."  
  
As he led her down a cold and dark hall, Laurie listened to Steve as he told her they were going to land some distance away, then he would go ahead of Rick and Oscar. A.J. was going to stay with Rudy as back up just in case and two units of the Colorado Highway Patrol were waiting on the other side of the highway.  
  
"Just make sure you get Robbie and Robin out of here, I can handle these two!" she flashed at him.  
  
"Honey, Rick says let us handle them, no heroics, we'll come in and get you, please. Just be ready!" Steve ordered, sounding like her uncle. Biting back the temptation to say so, she let Jayson Maxwell lead her into a room that looked like something out of one of Willowby's palaces. Hung with dusty velvet curtains, the room smelled of damp and featured a large overstuffed chair which Maxwell placed her in. Handing Laurie a brush and mirror, he allowed to tidy her hair and then pinned a microphone on her top.  
  
Standing in back of a video camera, he put a lamp on her, then lights in back of her, that made her feel like she was in an interrogation. "All right, Mrs. Simon, let me hear one of your stories, an unpublished one, if you please." Maxwell instructed.  
  
Searching her memory, Laurie looked at him, then the camera. "Maybe this will tell you how love can bring you through anything," she started, then told of the first Christmas her Grandmother Casey spent as a married woman. "Gene was late, and as the snow drifts were high, I expected he had decided to stay in town." she related. As Laurie spoke, she focused on Steve, who had landed the helicopter and had let Rick and Oscar head toward the back of the old resort.  
  
As Laurie reached the middle of the story, telling how Casey Adams had taken her horse Lightening into a blizzard to find her missing husband, she felt Rick's voice, saying "I've got them, darlin', Robbie and Robin are safe." The relief must have been apparent in her face, as Maxwell gave her a piercing look. Stopping the tape, he asked, "What is it, Mrs. Simon?"  
  
"Why nothing, Mr. Maxwell, don't tell me a wife finding her husband isn't cause for joy or hope. Do you get nothing out of the meaning of my Grandmother's life; she was ready to give her life for her husband!" she blurted. Suddenly an alarm went off, then Maxwell looked at a video screen and blanched. "Luther, we've got to get out of here!" he called.  
  
Seizing the moment, Laurie swung at the ex-lawyer, knocking him over and onto the floor. "Touch my children, will you!" she yelled, hitting him again, then ran out of the room. Slamming the door behind her, she ran down the corridor, mentally calling to Rick. Abruptly she heard footsteps, then slid behind a door as her husband responded "Hide, Laurie, I'm coming!"  
  
Just then the lights went on, and she tried to hold her breath in as heavy steps sounded nearby, then stopped. Looking around for a way out, Laurie saw a doorway at the end of the hall.  
  
Waiting a minute, she dashed for the exit, only to see the evil grin of Luther come out from behind the opposite corridor. "Get away from me you creep! "she shouted, then screamed as he advanced toward her. Dodging his grasp, she limped away from him and opened the door to what appeared to be a main lobby, ghost-like in the early evening light.  
  
At once he was on her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in his arms. "No!" she cried, then froze as he grated, "One more sound and I'll kill you!"  
  
"Let her go, now!" came Rick's voice, and surprised, the ex-convict dropped Laurie onto the floor, then whipped out a gun. She rolled away from him before he could reach for her, then covered her head as shots rang out. 


	7. Chapter 6

There was silence, and Laurie started to shake, fearing that Rick had been hit. Then she heard his words, "Laurie, sweetheart, it's all right." His arms were around her, turning her over and she opened her eyes and saw his face. "Rick, oh my love,"she said, her voice shaking with the rest of her. Laurie raised her arms and clasped them around his neck, as he lifted her up. Clinging to him, she kissed him and said his name over and over.  
  
"Darlin', you're safe, I've got you." he comforted her, kissing her bruised cheek and neck. Stroking her hair, he felt her calm down, then she kissed him again, saying, "I missed you so, I don't ever want to leave you again."  
  
"I won't let you go, not ever, my angel!" Rick promised, then cuddled her against his chest as he started to carry her out of the hall. Just then Oscar and Steve came running in, then stopped in their tracks, staring at the dead assailant.  
  
"Are you two all right, we heard the shots when we caught up with Maxwell." Oscar asked, embracing his niece. "Yeah, he'll never lay a hand on my wife or children again. That monster threatened to kill her then dropped her on the floor when he saw me. Thank God for my new pistol!" Rick grinned, showing off his Rough Rider revolver.  
  
Relieved, Steve hugged both his friends, then led the way out of the old building as Oscar called on his transmitter to have the state troopers pick up the body of Laurie's assailant. "Oscar, I should asked if you would grab that tape Maxwell was making of me, I don't ever want that around for someone to use!" she worried. "Honey, I have it, he was picking himself up off the floor when I got in there and he tried to take it, saying it was worth big bucks!" her uncle assured her.  
  
Shivering in the cold, Laurie looked around, "Where is this place, darling, it looks like an old school of some kind!" "It was once a resort; Willowby bought it for the oil rights years ago. We were able to locate it through your transmitter." he explained.  
  
"Oh Rick, they took it from me when they grabbed me, I think Maxwell had it!" she replied, starting to get upset. "No, darlin', Captain Martin of the Denver police had it, he was Jayson Maxwell's secret partner in all this. I caught him in a slip about you being taken away in a van; since there were supposedly no witnesses to your abduction, how would he have known that!" Rick answered, stroking her neck gently.  
  
"Bless you, my darling, I love it and I was afraid I wouldn't see it again, like you", she put her face in his shoulder. Startled by her words, her husband lifted her face to his. "Sweetheart, what did Maxwell do to you, did he...?"  
  
"No.", she gulped, "but he said I would never see any of my family again if my book came out, then when I saw what he had done to Robbie and Robin, oh I was so angry, darling."  
  
"I know, you scared the crap out of him, he had the bruises to prove it!", he assured her. Reaching the helicopter, Laurie smiled when she saw her children already attended to by Rudy. "Mama!", Robin called, then hugged her carefully as their father placed her onto a portable gurney. Seeing the grins on Rudy and A.J., she kissed both of them, then saw the bandage on the brother-in-law's forehead.  
  
"Oh, A.J., that Luther hurt you, are you all right", she asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, thanks to my big brother!", he beamed, then put a blanket over her as  
  
Steve lifted off. Robbie held a bottle of water for her for her to sip from, then kissed her cheek. "I love you Mom, you saved us both!" She put her hand to his face. "No one hurts my children, I'll never let anyone do that!"  
  
During their short flight, Rudy looked at Laurie's neck, swearing at the painful swelling. "Honey, Robin said you felt numbness and pain this morning when you came to, are any of your arms or legs numb?"  
  
"No, no numbness, just pain like a sprain. It was awful this morning though, I felt like I was paralyzed.", she remembered with a shudder. Rudy groaned when he saw her right hand. "Laurie, you hit Maxwell with your right again, didn't you?"  
  
She looked guilty. "Yes, Rudy, I forgot not to use my bad hand. I was so upset, I just hit him with my fist." "No more, baby, you have Rick do your punching for you, ok!", Oscar insisted. "Ok," she laughed.  
  
Once they landed at Phoenix Hospital, Rudy got Laurie admitted and ran a series of tests on her neck and back. Rick refused to leave her side even for the x-rays, and Dr. Clarke left instructions someone was to be with her at all times. Once she was in a private room, Rick helped her out of the grimy clothes and into a clean gown, making her more comfortable.  
  
"Hmm, you're better than a private nurse," she teased, as he kissed her neck while fixing her pillow. Thankful she was feeling more secure, Rick stroked her hair while he told her how Robbie had helped his sister across the pockmarked land behind the hotel to a safe place behind some trees. "Thank God you listened to Steve, that Luther tried to get in the room to kill them while you were making that tape. Once we spotted them, it was easy to land then go in after you. By the way, Robbie told me you showed him how to pick the handcuffs lock, and told him how to avoid being drugged. Robin said it was better then watching James Bond! I think you gave her some ideas!"  
  
"No way, my love, our baby is not going to be an agent, for one thing she won't have Oscar to watch her back!", she smiled, then snuggled against Rick's shoulder.  
  
"Rick, I just wish that Ian hadn't been such a jerk to Robin, she really does love him, and I'm afraid he's just too immature for her!" Laurie told her husband. "Sweetheart, I'm just so thankful that we'll all be home for Christmas, he can just whistle for all I care!", he declared, then kissed her. "No more worrying right now, dearest, I just want you to rest up for all the fun we're going to have this holiday!"  
  
"Oh, darling, when you say such pretty things, it just makes me feel very special and loved!" she told him, stroking his cheek "Always, Laurie, you are my love, I'm not going to let you travel anywhere without me ever again. I need you too much!", he said, opening his heart to her.  
  
Touched by his words, Laurie nestled against him, "What would I do without the one who believes in me!", she kissed him back.  
  
Rudy and Dr. Clarke chose that moment to come in with the test results. "Honey, it's not as bad as we thought, you have a badly sprained neck, as well as an inflamed disk. If it had been ruptured, I would have had to go in and replace it. As it is, I can give you a cortisone shot which should stop the swelling. Also your hand is sprained, we just need to keep you from hitting anyone for awhile!" Rudy grinned as Laurie yawned. "Ok, missy, time for you to get some rest, Rick, see if you can get some more water into her and I 'll check in a little later and give you your shot."  
  
Laurie gazed at her husband as the door closed behind their friend. "Oh, Rick, I was so afraid that Rudy would have to operate, it hurt so bad, I'm thankful that he doesn't"  
  
"I'm thankful, too, my angel.", he replied, giving her a couple of sips of water. "Now you just close your eyes, I'll wake you when Rudy comes back."  
  
"I will, darling, it's better then Christmas waking up with you next to me!", she told him.  
  
"Speaking of Christmas...", Rick pulled something out of his pocket then mindful of her neck, poured the chain and locket into her hand.  
  
"Oh, Rick, you found it, I love you!", she smiled, then closed her eyes, as Rick kissed her. He decided to put his head down for just a moment.  
  
Coming by 20 minutes later, Rudy found Laurie wide awake next to a snoring Rick. Putting a finger to her lips, she whispered, "Rudy, he's just worn out. You can give me the cortisone now, then I'll sack out."  
  
"Did you see Robin and Robbie, I know they were going to come say good night.", he asked as he gave her the injection.  
  
"Yes, poor things, they were so tired, Allan was kind enough to give them the room next door to stay overnight in." she yawned, then smiled as Rudy kissed her cheek.  
  
Watching over her until the medication took effect, Rudy left Laurie's side and found Oscar waiting by the door. He took a peek in and saw his niece finally resting, then closed the door.  
  
"Thank God she's finally sleeping, Oscar, it's been such a nightmare for her. I'm just glad it's over and they're all safe!" he told the big man.  
  
Giving him a weary smile, the OSI chief nodded. "I'm just glad I'm going to be around more after the first of the year. When Laurie's book breaks, there's bound to be a lot of publicity, I want to make sure she's protected. I know of one thing we can look forward to, though!"  
  
Rudy gave him a quizzical look, "What?"  
  
"A very Joyful Christmas!" 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Laurie, I am not helping you make a snow angel, you know what Rudy said!" Rick shook his head at his wife.  
  
"Rick, if you would just hold me and fall backwards into that snow bank, we could make one together!" Please?", she teased him. Rick sighed; there was no way he could tell her no. After the two days she spent in the hospital, he had been afraid to let her out of his sight for very long. Amazingly, she had had only one bad night, and that had been a nightmare Robin had. Laurie had sat with her, calming her down and stayed with her for an hour until she went to sleep. She had been so restricted in her activities until today, he wouldn't break her happy mood for the world.  
  
"Come here, my silly girl!" he told her, then grasping her around the waist, let himself fall back into the 4 feet of snow in back of the barn. After the first shock of wet, cold ice, he took Laurie's hands in his and the two of them moved their arms up and down. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it darling?" she said in his ear, then kissed him, cuddling next to him in her warm fur suit. . "No, except now I'm all wet and you're not!" he mock-grumbled, nuzzling her neck with kisses. Gently pushing her into a standing position, he scrambled up from the snow then turned to see the deep-set pattern of an angel. "Happy, sweetheart?" he asked, enfolding her in his arms as Mike dashed around them, barking.  
  
"Yes, darling." she smiled, then her voice was serious. "Except for our Robin, I wish she could find someone else who would appreciate her. I guess there were too many differences between her and Ian."  
  
"Darlin', I'm sorry for her too, but she's going to find the right person soon, I just know it!" Rick reassured her, hugging her tightly.  
  
Suddenly she grinned, "Rick, look at my uncles out there, I can't believe they're ice fishing! You call me silly, I don't just get trying to catch frozen fish!"  
  
Gazing over the field toward the ice-covered creek bordering their ranch, he could see Oscar and Rudy sitting, watching their lines.  
  
Abruptly he heard a gasp, then whirled to see Laurie staring straight ahead. "Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked, startled.  
  
"Rick, call to them, tell them to get off the ice, it's going to break!" she said, "Please!"  
  
At once Rick cupped his hands, yelling "Oscar, Rudy, get off the ice!" He saw them turn, then Rudy stood up off his stool and waved.  
  
Frantically Rick started to run toward them, making a motion with his hands as he went. As he approached them, he yelled again, "Off the ice, it's going to break!"  
  
He saw their expressions register shock, then immediately both men backed off the ice. As he drew near to his friends, the tackle box Rudy had left disappeared from sight, as the lake swallowed up the patch they had been standing on.  
  
Panting, he got to them and spent, put both arms around his uncle. "Thank God you heard me, thought I'd wouldn't get here!" he told Oscar and Rudy.  
  
"Thanks, son, I don't know what to say. We both tested the ice, it was hard like a rock. I guess we cracked it or weakened it when we set the stools down!" Rudy replied, putting an arm around him.  
  
"How did you know, did Laurie have a premonition?" Oscar wondered, walking toward the ranch.  
  
"Yeah, scared me too, she started gasping then said for me to call to you, that the ice was going to break." he returned thankfully. Looking toward where he'd left her, he was relieved to see her waving at them.  
  
Making their way over to the snow bank, Rick saw Laurie stumbling over the snow and he quickened his pace, afraid she might fall.  
  
"Rick, darling, you did it!" she cried as she fell into his arms. "Laurie, you saved them! Here they are now," he told her, as Oscar and Rudy caught up to them and embraced her.  
  
"Honey, thank you, we wouldn't have made it if you hadn't warned us." Rudy assured her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Yes, baby, I know it's not easy to have these visions, but you protected us, honey!" Oscar added, taking her from Rick and holding her tightly.  
  
"Oh, I love you both so much, now I know I can handle it!" she beamed. Just then Mike rushed up to them, barking and wagging. Laughing, Rudy picked the dog up as Rick insisted on carrying his wife back to the house.  
  
"Darling, I can walk, I'm not tired!" she tried to tell him, Only for Rick to silence her protest with a kiss.  
  
Oscar shook his head as Laurie finally came up for air, then breathlessly said "Yes, Rick."  
  
As they came around the barn, they were astonished to see Ian Whitecloud standing in front of the house.  
  
"Rick, what's he doing here, do you think?...." she wondered aloud. "That he came to make up, don't know!", Rick answered, confused.  
  
As they got closer, they could hear the performer yelling, "Robin, I'm not leaving until you answer me. I'm sorry, please forgive me!"  
  
There was silence, then Laurie saw Robin at the back door, as if looking for them. Seeing her mom in her father's arms, she ran toward them. "Mom, what happened, are you all right, Uncle Rudy, Uncle Oscar, what are you doing here?"  
  
Having Rick set her down, she embraced Robin and explained, "I'm all right, but your uncles nearly went through the ice on the creek. I wore myself out struggling through the drifts. Now, honey, why is Ian out front and why won't you answer him?"  
  
"Oh, Mom, he says he's sorry, but I don't want to go through life with someone who's so resentful of my family!" her daughter replied.  
  
"Then, honey, you tell him that and if he agrees to try to work through this, give him another chance. He's got some growing up to do, if he's willing to try, if you love him, do it!" Laurie urged.  
  
Hesitating a moment, Robin looked at her family, then turned and walked thru the snow to stand facing Ian.  
  
As much as Rick wanted to see what took place between the two, he took his wife's arm and led all of them inside to get warm. Going to the living room, Laurie watched through the front window as her daughter spoke to her friend, then saw Ian respond, walking to Robin with his hands outstretched.  
  
Feeling warm arms going around her, Laurie leaned against her husband, as he quietly said, "Think she's going to give him that chance?"  
  
Sighing, she answered, "I hope so, everyone deserves another try. At least she won't have a "what if" in the back of her mind. Robbie's not going to like it though, you hurt Robin, you hurt him."  
  
"I know, he's like me, my family is my end-all", he kissed her neck, "be-all."  
  
"I will always be your "end-all", she breathed, snuggling into his embrace and kissing his ear.  
  
After a few moments, Rick and Laurie saw Robin embrace Ian, then kiss him. Taking him by the hand, Robin started to lead him into the house, only to have her brother pull in at the same time and park by the gate.  
  
"Oh, oh, Rick, look at Robbie's face. Maybe you'd better go out there and referee!" she said, seeing the angry expression her son had.  
  
Suddenly they saw Robin turn, talking to her brother, then Ian. The two men stared at each other, then surprisingly shook hands.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Rick grinned at Laurie, then seeing Rudy and Oscar's relieved looks, went to the front door and opened it. Robin came up the steps and smiled at her dad. "Thanks, Pop, for giving us some space. Ian has something he wants to say."  
  
Coming up behind his daughter, Ian swallowed hard and told Rick, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to Robin when her mother was in trouble. I'm not good with sharing the people I care about, and, well, I realize that's something I'm going to have to learn to do. Please forgive my rudeness and the way I treated Robin."  
  
"That's a step in the right direction, Ian. Now, you can come in and see Laurie, then I expect you to take my daughter out and have her back at a reasonable hour. Is that ok with you, honey?" Rick looked at Robin.  
  
Beaming, she hugged her father, saying, "Sure, that's ok! I promise I won't be home too late, after all, I do have to work tomorrow!"  
  
"And Ian," Laurie added, as he came forward to greet her. "It would be nice if you could come for Christmas Day. Do you have a performance tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Simon, I do, so, I would like to come for Christmas Day. Robin says she's making breakfast?" he replied, a relieved look on his face.  
  
"Yes, it's our tradition! We'll see you about 8 am, now go and have a good time and be careful on the roads!" Laurie gave him a hug, then embraced Robin.  
  
"Thank you, Mama, you were right!" she told her. "Well, honey, I got a second chance for happiness, why shouldn't you!" Laurie whispered.  
  
As she released her daughter to say good by to her uncles, Laurie saw the resigned expression on her son's face. Catching his eye, she opened her arms to him and he came over to her. "Mom, Pop told me what happened, Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Robbie, just need to get my stamina back, those snowdrifts wore me out. I have to tell you how very proud I am of your backing off on Robin and Ian, I know it wasn't easy, but I love you for at least giving her the room to make her own decisions." she said, softly.  
  
"Oh, Mom, I was ready to belt him one, but she told me how she trusted me to help her make the right decision, and that Ian deserved another chance. After what we've been through, well, she was right and he did promise to work on learning to share!" Robbie explained, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Well, all I can say is I'm grateful we have two children who are willing to go the extra mile for each other." Rick said, coming up and hugging his son. Laughing, Robbie shook his head.  
  
"Extra mile, more like ten, that's because the road's not been cleared just before Silver Rock. I think we'd better plan on 2 more for dinner!"  
  
"Tell you what, Rob, you pull some steaks and fish out of the freezer, then after your mom has a little rest, we'll barbeque on the patio, sound good?" his father offered.  
  
"Sounds great, Pop!" he smiled, seeing him swing his mother up into her arms, surprising her.  
  
"Rick! I'm ok, I can get things ready for dinner." she started, then Rick kissed her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, "On second thought, I could close my eyes for a few minutes!" Giggling at the comical expressions of her family, she put her arms around her husband's neck and let him carry her to their room.  
  
As the door closed, Oscar grinned at the others. "Why don't I make us some coffee while we defrost dinner, guys, something tells me we'll be the chefs tonight!" 


End file.
